


"Congratulations, baby."

by stylinked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief Niall and Liam, Engagement, Fluff, Harry's in the army, Louis graduates Uni, M/M, Sad Louis, Uni graduation, happy louis, idk what else, slight angst, solider harry, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinked/pseuds/stylinked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis graduates Uni and Harry's in the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Congratulations, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! haven't edited, let me know my mistakes!
> 
> and I've been getting requests for a second part, so if there's enough comments and kudos, I'll try my best to make it smutty and hot ;)

Six years of attending London University, eight years since Louis and Harry made it official, and two years since the last time he has seen Harry. 

Louis was graduating with two degrees and a few certificates, that'll definitely land him a great job but as Harry says "Boo, you don't need to work. I provide enough for the both of us and when we have little ones." 

But Louis needed to get out and do something with his life. Harry serves their country and you think Louis will just wait around and do nothing. Louis always made sure to get out of his way for people, making sure everyone had a good day even if they're strangers. 

It gets lonely too. They have a luxurious loft, since it's just the two of them. Louis hates sitting around in their home with trances of Harry's scent still lying around. So he gets out, visits Harry's family and his own, more often. When he isn't busy with school, studying and finals. 

 

Louis misses him so much. Letters and quick phone calls doesn't do any justice. Louis cries and cries and cries but he knows what Harry is doing is brave and selfless. Harry was always like that, selfless. Always thought about everyone else. 

 

He just wishes, that Harry could come home for his graduation, even if it was just for a few hours. He needed him, need him to hold Louis again, smell his scent, hear his voice and just needed to see him. 

Harry's been busy working hard and serving, that they haven't spoken in two weeks, other than a letter that got Louis received a few days ago. Harry writing out a big congratulations and that he loves him so much. 

Tomorrow is Louis' graduation and all he's been praying for is for Harry to come home. He knows the chances are slim to none but it wouldn't hurt to have a little hope, actually it hurts a lot. It's okay though because Anne, Robin and Gemma is gonna be there along with Louis' family. 

Tomorrow is the big day and Louis will sleep it off. He'll dream about green eyes, pink lips, cut hair, cheering for him in the stands. 

"Goodnight, my solider. I love you." 

•••

Louis' alarm wakes him up bright and early. Strips off his clothes and takes a ice warm bath with Harry's favorite bath bomb. 

Louis makes his tea naked, nothing but a fluffy towel around his waist. He sips his tea as he goes to the drawers and slips on his lucky black lace. He stands in front of the full body mirror, looking at his ass in these panties and damn he looks good. Even that H tattoo on his ass. 

His bell rings just in time as he puts on his trousers. The whole family come barging in before he can say anything. 

"My baby is graduating! So proud of you boo!" Jay wraps her arms right around him, giving his cheek a wet kiss. 

Louis smiles wetly as the family gives him kisses and hugs. Anne and Gemma's hugs were the longest. 

"He's so proud of you too Louis, you know that." Louis lets a tear slip. 

"Yeah, I know. Just miss him a lot." Anne engulfs him in another tight hug. 

"Aw, we all do honey." Anne rubs his back. 

"Now, we don't wanna be late, Louis put on your shirt and get your cap and gown." Louis does as his mother says.

But they leave twenty minutes after because of all the pictures they took, even with Harry's portrait. 

The ceremony is great, the head chancellor gives a speech, then the valedictorian, everyone cheers and laughs, Louis' best mates Niall and Liam sit a couple rows in front of him. Throughout the whole ceremony until they get their names called, Louis couldn't help but think about Harry. 

What is Harry doing right now? Is Harry thinking about him? Is Harry here? When will I see Harry again? 

Louis looks out into the stands and spots the joined family and tears up. Only one person is missing, and that's the most important one but Louis is so grateful Harry's family got to drive down for him. 

 

They called up their names one by one, cheers deafening, it was a great moment. Seeing lots of people cheer for Louis. Especially his family, Twist/Styles, Tomlinson/Deakin all on their feet jumping, screaming and whistling. 

Whistling? Wait, no one knows how to whistle that loud like Harry. A spark of hope enlightens Louis as he walks across the stage, takes a picture with the chancellor and walks back to his seat. He scans the whole stadium, twice, thrice, and his hope is gone. He misses him so much, he's just hearing things. 

"Congratulations to the class of 2020!" Cheers erupt, caps thrown in the air, hugs from left to right, and tears of joy.

Everyone disperse going to their family. Louis is tackled by Liam and Niall, they carry him and he's high in the air, seeing his family near with leis and a the portrait of Harry. Louis tears again. 

"We made it Tommo!" They ease Louis down when their family approaches. 

"Oi Oii!" 

Liam and Niall take a few pictures with Louis, before going to find their own families. 

Hugs and kisses and leis were given, and lots of pictures taken. 

"Jay, take a photo of Gemma, Robin, Louis and I again with Harry's portrait please." Jay happily obliges and tears are obvious on her face. 

Louis holds Harry's Army portrait, and they gather next to him, smiling. 

"This picture is perfect Lou! Come have a look!" Jay wetly smiles. 

"I'm sure it's great, Mum, let's just go eat, I'm starved." Louis playfully rolls his eyes, walking towards his Mum anyways. 

Louis views the picture and nearly collapse. Harry is right behind him in the picture. Louis covers his mouth as Gemma takes the portrait from him, Louis whips around and there he was. 

In his uniform glory, Harry was standing with the biggest and prettiest bouquet of flowers. Louis face wet from his rushed tears. 

"Congratulations baby." Harry open his arms and Louis runs into them, jumping into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. 

Louis sobs holding Harry tightly. Scared that it's all a dream, that his eyes are deceiving him. 

"Baby, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here and I'm so proud of you Lou. So fucking proud. Congratulations my love." Harry tried to set him down but Louis hiccups and shakes his head no. 

"I love you, Lou. So damn proud of you my smart intelligent boy." Louis doesn't know how long they've been in this position but he doesn't care Harry is here and that's all that matters. 

Louis lifts his face from Harry's neck and kisses him hard, then slow and passionately. He's here, he's really here. 

"I love you my soldier. I love you so much. oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here." Louis doesn't part from his lips. Tears still spilling from his eyes. 

Louis finally stands in his own two feet. Kissing Harry again and again and again. 

"I got that all on camera." Anne tears up. When Louis turns around to their family, everyone was wiping their cheeks dry even Robin. 

"Mum," Harry whines playfully. 

"Get a room twats." Gemma says when they kiss with tongue again. 

More pictures were taken, this time with Harry. They all leave in their cars to the party that's being held at Jay's house. 

More family and friends come over, celebrating Louis' accomplishment. Louis never leaves Harry side because he doesn't know when he's going back. He'll just live in the moment and grasp whatever he can. 

The food and guests were great, it's now time to leave and have Harry to himself. 

Out in the backyard with fairy lights hung and still the whole family and friends are there having chats and sipping on wine.

"Haz, let's go. Want you to myself already." Louis says, holding at his waist, frowning cutely. 

"I have to do one more thing first." Harry says, kissing Louis' forehead, then his lips before facing the whole family and guests who's before them. 

"Hello! Family and friends! I'd like to say something please." Harry's voice loud, everyone's eyes on him and Louis in seconds. Louis was a little confused but went with it anyways, with no questions. 

"I'm Harry, Louis' other half for eight years," 

"We know! Get on with it!" Gemma remarks, throwing the couple a sly smile and wink. 

"Gems, please shut your mouth, thank you big sister." Everyone laughs. 

"Anyway, I'd just like to say that," Harry hold Louis' hands him his as he gives louis his full and undivided attention, green eyes boring into Louis soul. 

"I am so proud of you, baby. For all your accomplishments, for sticking with me through all these years, making me realize that true love and fate is real, all the ups and downs and hardships we went through, thank you for being so strong and always being there. I love you with my heart, mind and soul and more. These past eight years were the best years of my life, even the worst days, they were still the best. I know I've been away for too long and I know you cry at night, I know you always think of me and I know it's so hard for you to go through this alone and I know that there's relationships like ours and one of them leaves but I know no matter what happens you'll always be there for me and you'll fight for us just like how I fight. You are my soulmate, my better half, my best friend, my home, the love of my life, my everything," 

Harry pulls out a velvet box from his pocket and gets down on one knee, tears stream down Louis' face, Harry smiles up to his boy, showcasing the perfect silver band with a green diamond. 

"And it would be such an honor for you to be my husband. Marry me boo bear?" Harry's eyes twinkles as he chuckles. 

Louis laughs, and nods his head, eyes wet. "Yes, yes, yes, yes you bastard!" Harry takes Louis left hand and slides on the ring, fitting perfectly. They seal it with kisses and a tight embrace. 

Their families and guests cheering for them. 

"About time Styles!" Lottie says as their immediate family attack them with more congratulations, kisses and hugs. 

After all the kisses and hugs, Harry's wraps his arms around Louis, "I love you, Louis Tomlinson." 

"Didn't you hear? I'm gonna be a Styles soon."

"Yes, yes you are." They share a kiss, they can't get enough of each other. 

"What's next, solider?" Harry kisses all over Louis' face, staring at him with so much fond. 

"We get married, then have babies, then get a big house, and live happily ever after."

"I like that," Harry's hand travels down Louis back, now touching his ass. 

"But first, I'd like to take you home and get you out of these clothes, see you in your panties, fuck you in your cap and gown, and then make love all night and all day tomorrow." Louis felt Harry's cock twitch. Louis smirks up at his fiancé. 

"What are you waiting for then? Take him home." 

And that's exactly what Harry does, with a quick goodbye to everyone they rush home  
and Harry kept his word. Louis couldn't walk after Harry was finished with him. But that was more than okay because Harry is finally home.


End file.
